


Lounging in Love

by RabbitKamen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, mr. buddy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitKamen/pseuds/RabbitKamen
Summary: This work is a direct sequel to "Depressed to Well Dressed" so read that first for character details!https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286484/chapters/50686817
Relationships: Shirona | Cynthia/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1





	1. CHAPTER ONE

Kurt had done a long show that night, practically guzzling down water, and his Ditto, now an amorphous fluffy organism, was following suit, drinking from his bowl. This was definitely one of the more intense nights. “Hey, good job out there Ditto! I think the crowd really liked you.” Kurt smiled, patting the fluffy bubblegum pink ball.

“Oh, he’s not the only one I was a fan of” a voice called out in a singsong tone, from the pitch blackness of the backstage. It was that stunning woman from earlier, the blonde beehive, black dress wearing lady! Kurt jumped up in shock before pressing his hand to his chest, his suit all wrinkled from all of the night’s excitement. “Oh, my apologies. My name is Cynthia, one of the higher ups at Team Buddy. See, I was asked to oversee some of what our friends in the lower ranks of our circle were up to, and I heard quite the melody coming from here. I saw you, and your friend there singing your hearts out. You certainly are the showman.” she gave Kurt a warm smile, extending here hand out to him. Kurt cautiously shook it; he’d never met any superiors in Team Buddy yet.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Cynthia. I’m Kurt. I’m really grateful for your service to Team Buddy!” his voice was filled to the brim with nervousness, scared of possibly offending her. She covered her mouth with her free hand, stifling a laugh and slowly pulling her hand away from his handshake.

“Oh, you don’t need to refer to me as “Miss” anything, just calling me Cynthia would be fine. Or, I guess you could call it a sign of thanks for your wonderful service as well.” she laughed in a low, almost sultry tone, before grabbing his hand and running off stage. “Come on, let me show you something Kurt. It’s my personal favorite spot.” She dashed through the main lobby of the hotel with him in tow. The lobby was large, and you could barely see the cieling it was so tall. The tiles were waxed daily, so they shone so bright you could see your reflection off their pearl hue. The shiny pillars made of Duraludon and Aggron metal supported the hotel, and the desks were made of a rich mahogany, embued with the history of the trees that made it. She rushed him and herself into a nearby elevator and pressed one of the buttons, the 20th floor.

“F-Floor 20? But grunts aren’t allowed in floors above 10 unless they’re in trouble! I’m… not in trouble am I?” Kurt asked, adjusting his glasses and already breathing heavy. Cynthia laughed again, not holding back, as she looks into Kurt’s eyes. Cynthia was a good 3 or 4 inches taller than Kurt, so she had to look down slightly.

“Oh Kurt, as long as you walk in with the confidence you belong there, you won’t have to worry!” she pats his back encouragingly, and the elevator dings. As they stepped off, this floor was something definitely unique. Fine Wooloo and Mareep carpeting adorned the floors, dyed a deep auburn. The walls were painted in an off yellow offset the room, which made the cute Lampent that hung on the wall stand out even more. Those Lampent that were Buddyized so to say, looked more like fine Kalos adornments, and had big grins plastered on their faces, despite not having mouths. Their eyes were squinting like they were smiling. Cynthia lead Kurt through the corridors of the building, as Kurt can’t help but stare at the beautiful night sky, basking the floor in moonlight from the pristine glass windows that covered part of the wall. Finally, she had lead him to their destination.

“Pick Your Poison? What kind of joint is this?” Kurt asked to himself before being whisked inside by the lady in black. It looked like an even ritzier version of the Sawk Hop, except no stage. It was even bigger than the Sawk Hop, and tucked away in the corner was a Rotom Jukebox, playing some swingin jazz music quietly in the background. Cynthia kept tugging on Kurt’s hand, leading him to a bar area, with high standing seats, and a tall counter to sit by. The bartender had his back turned, cleaning some fine wine glasses, when he suddenly spins around, a fierce look in his eye.

“Oh, it’s you Cynthia. And you… I don’t know you.” The man, with obviously forcefully combed down hair spoke. It was so forced, that one little movement… POOF, his hair spiked up in the ebony color it was. His suit was a bright white, his tux, pants, even his bowtie. He was like a negative color version of Kurt. He strangely enough had a red bandana tied around his arm. “Well, you must be someone important if you managed to get up here. Come on, tell Mr. Koga what you want, sport.”


	2. CHAPTER 2

Kurt coughed, and fell back on his seat, sputtering as he realized just WHO was standing behind the bar.

“K-Koga? Pops, is that you?” he asked, now leaning over the counter and analyzing the older man’s scowling face. The two had an intense stare-off, when Koga’s eyes widened and he smiled brightly upon realizing who exactly was talking to him.

“Well I’ll be a Pansage’s uncle… it’s you Kurt! Haven’t seen you in a month or so. Sorry I didn’t recognize you, ya sure changed a lot since I last saw ya. How’s it going, sport?” Koga pats Kurt’s shoulder like a father would. “I see you’ve got Cynthia as a girlfriend.” he laughs, pouring a light champagne for Cynthia. “I kid, I kid. Here, Miss Cynthia, on the house.” he then looked back at Kurt, still grinning, and points at him. “YOU on the other hand, I can’t serve alcohol to. Miss Cynthia, do you want to know why? It’s quite a funny story…”

“Please, don’t Pops. It’s embarrassing and…” Kurt fumbled into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. “I’ll PAY you to not say it!” His face was flushed a bright pink, clearly flustered. Koga laughs again, pouring a separate drink, a rich chocolatey milkshake for the singer.

“You see, because he’s never had a ‘drink’, I decided after a long show to offer him some light wine, you know, to clear his mind a bit after the stressful singing, help him unwind a bit. Turns out, he mixes with alcohol about as well as oil and water. He got plastered real quick. Singing off key, singing loud… he made quite the ruckus! He almost got kicked out of the Sawk Hop! One glass, seriously, one glass was ALL it took!” He’s practically pounding at the counter, the stoic looking Koga in stitches over this. Cynthia also can’t help but to laugh a little, wrapping her right arm around Kurt and pulling him in close. Kurt was… none too pleased and attempted to hide in his shirt.

“Oh dear, you don’t need to be embarrassed, it was VERY cute sounding! Have a little fun, drink your milkshake, I won’t judge.” Something about her smile, and her voice made Kurt’s face deepen in color, from the pink it was to a practically crimson shade. He takes a drink and breathes in deeply.

“Even in here you can still make a killer shake Pops.” Kurt commented quietly, enjoying the warm embrace of Cynthia. “A-and… thank you Cynthia for… making me feel even better than I did when I joined Team Buddy.” This comment was like sweeping the rug from beneath Cynthia’s feet, and now she was blushing the same shade that Kurt was!

“Oh you charmer you, y-you can’t seriously mean that! After all, YOU’VE supplied me with so much happiness and… made me feel really at home here.” her tone changed to be a bit more sullen. “I’ve always been admired from a distance, like an idol. People held me in such high regard and no one thought to actually BE friendly with me. It was always just respecting my ‘authority’. No one ever treated me with actual love, or kindness… but when you were singing… I know it’s corny but, even though I knew they weren’t directed at me, your song’s affected me. The way you sang. Your heart, your soul, everything just felt like it warmed up the room. I barely even knew you, and even now I don’t know you but, I feel like I need to. Please, let’s chat a little.” 

She pays the fee to Koga, and the two of them walked to the nearby observation deck. It was pure, thick sheeted glass, with furniture adorning it ever so carefully. They both sat down in the comfy, puffy couch, arms touching each other fairly intimately. She turned over to look at Kurt, and he looked at her. 

“I’ve seen your actions Kurt. You’ve helped grunts, you’ve given pointers and rallying speeches, you’re more than just an average grunt. You’re special. Don’t doubt yourself. I can see in your heart that you have some unnecessary doubt, and even… sadness. Team Buddy can’t work miracles, that’s something YOU have to fix. That lingering sadness. But… I’ll happily help you walk into the sunshine with that. I can’t have someone like you… walk further into the shadows. I’ll pull you out of there myself.” She surprised him with a gentle kiss upon his lips, the moment sinking in for a second before she covers her face, embarrassed. “Oh what am I doing! I-I’m very sorry Kurt, that was… an unacceptable outburst coming from-”

“I-it’s okay Cynthia I um… didn’t mind it.” Kurt paused, as he looked back over at the emotionally melting blonde. “However you um… stole my first kiss so now um…” it was like he was flipping through an awful pick up line book in his mind. “I have to steal one from you!” He leaned forward, but Cynthia pulled him in, giving him another kiss.

“I’m still your superior. You aren’t stealing anything mister.”

They laughed and talked with twinkles in their eyes, and their hearts beating like drums, before falling asleep on the couch, among the stars, the moon, and eventually the sun. Life with Team Buddy was grand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be finishing this up until Mr Buddy's "Team Buddy Returns" arc has concluded. I don't want to end up going against canon.


End file.
